Clace One-Shots
by WinchesterShadowHunter
Summary: Random Clace one-shots baSed on just on just about anything. Previously ScohiniLove4. Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments all rights to its correct owners, I only own the characters I create.
1. Does He Still Love Me?

Clary's POV

I sit in my room thinking about how my life has changed in such a short period of time. I mean two and a half years ago I thought I was just a normal teenager until that night in Pandemonium, thinking there was nothing special about me. Now I know the truth about the shadow world and am living the life I was born for. Two and a half years ago I thought that at this point in my life the biggest problem for me would be finding the perfect prom dress and what was I going to do after graduation, not planning my wedding to the love of my life while wondering if he even still loved me. Isabelle had noticed how I had been feeling so with her help I devised a plan to see if Jace still lived me as much as he said he did. I went to bed ready to put the plan in to action.

~The Next Morning~

I woke up refreshed and ready for the day. I am praying the plan works. I got out of bed, got dressed, and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. On my way down I almost ran into Isabelle.

"Are you ready?" Izzy asked.

"I have to be" I said as we arrived at the kitchen.

"Morning ladies" Alec said as we sat down. Jace seemed to not notice.

"Morning Alec" Izzy and I said. Izzy looked at me and I nodded.

"Are you sure about this Clary?" Izzy asked.

"I am, my mother was right" I said.

"If you're sure I'll go with you" Izzy said.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." I said.

"I am offering, after all it's the last time I'll see you" Izzy said.

"Me too Clary, I know we didn't start of on the good but I wouldn't miss you leaving" Alec said being in on it as well.

"Thanks guys" I said looking at Jace who looked interested in the conversation. I smiled knowing that it was working. Breakfast continued without a sound.

Isabelle's PoV

During breakfast I noticed Jace suddenly gain interest in the conversation once Alec said Clary would be leaving. After that nobody has seen or heard from Jace and it's now passed lunch time. It's not like that boy to miss a meal. I was on my way to the training room for my afternoon workout before having to get Clary ready for her date that she was sure wouldn't happen. Just then I was pulled into another hallway by somebody although I was sure I knew who it was.

"What do you want Jace?" I asked my brother.

"What were you talking about at breakfast?" Jace asked. I debated whether I should tell him or have Clary do it. I knew it wasn't my place to say.

"Why don't you go find your fiancée and find out" I said and walked away. Right as I arrived at the training room I turned to see Jace run up the stairs towards his and Clary's room.

Clary's PoV

I paced around the room. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was about to tell the love of my life the biggest lie in the world. Part of me wondered if he would even believe it. Just then the door opened and Jace walked into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Jace asked as the he pushed the door closed. I was nervous hoping my voice would work.

"What are you talking about?" I asked acting like I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You know what I am talking about, your conversation with Izzy and Alec at breakfast this morning" Jace said sounding annoyed.

"Oh that, I'm heading to Idris in the morning" I said.

"And why would that be?" Jace asked.

"To end the pain and suffering" I said. Jace looked at me confused. I decided to continue.

"You see I am in love with this boy and for the last few months it has felt like he no longer loves me the way he says he does, so I am heading to meet with the clave to be stripped of my Runes and have my memories of this world completely taken away so I will not have to forever live with the pain of losing my true love" I said.

"What makes you think that he doesn't love you anymore?" Jace asked looking directly into my eyes.

"Well he acts like he wants nothing to do with me. He never sits by me, touches me, and when we sleep he curls up as far away from me as he can without falling off the bed" I said.

"Does he make you feel the like you are the only two on the planet?" Jace asked.

"He used to, now I feel like he is just stringing me along until someone better comes along" I said. Jace looked like he had had enough of this conversation.

"Well if that's how you feel why are you planning on marring me then?" Jace asked misunderstanding me and starting to yell.

"More like if that is how YOU feel, why are you going to marry ME then?" I asked straight out yelling at him.

"I am getting ready to marry the most amazing person I have ever met, but it seems like she doesn't want me" Jace said yelling also.

"You're kidding me right I want to marry YOU, and spend the rest of my life with YOU but I am not sure you still want ME" I yelled towards him.

"Of course I want to marry you, there is NO ONE in the world I'd rather spend forever with" Jace said still yelling.

"Well then you have a horrible way of showing it then" I yelled. Just then Jace stepped towards me and I drew breath to say something when I felt his lips crash onto mine. The kiss wasn't like the kisses we've shared recently; it was like the ones that felt like he was pouring all his love for me into the one little action like he used to do all the time.

"If I didn't want you, would I kiss you like that?" Jace asked after we pulled apart for air. I shook my head not being able to speak after that kiss.

"What do you want me to do?" Jace asked.

"I want for you to show me how much you love me" I said. With that Jace kissed me again. Within seconds it had turned into a heated make out. Jace picked me up and walked us over to the bed and laid me down with him guiding himself down on top of me. He continued to kiss me as his hands guided themselves up my sides under my shirt. Jace suddenly pulled away from our kiss. I was going to draw breath to ask why he quit when suddenly my shirt was being lifted over my head and tossed onto the floor. I decided to get even so I ripped his shirt off of him and tossed it onto the floor with mine. We took turns ridding each other of clothing one piece at a time. In no time at all we were both free of the clothes that were becoming restricting. Jace looked at me with love and lust in his eyes. Before I had time to react I felt him thrust into me. That night he made the sweetest love to me and in that time I realized just how much he loved me. An hour later we lay in bed tangled up in each other.

"Please don't go to Idris tomorrow, I'd never survive without you" Jace said breaking the silence.

"I never was going to, the whole thing was Izzy's idea to see if you still loved me" I said.

"I'm sorry about making you question my love for you" Jace said suddenly.

"Why did you act so distant?" I asked looking up into his gold eyes.

"I was scared you were going to walk away from me" Jace said.

"I would never do that, I could never handle the pain of being without you" I said and kissed him.

"Neither could I" Jace said and kissed me again.

~Six weeks later~

Today is the big day. After that night six weeks ago Jace was always by my side and showing me just how much he cared for me. I woke up in my room and my mom and Luke's apartment. This was the last time I would wake up as Clary Fray. Tonight I would forever be Clary Herondale nothing sounded better than that. Just then there was a knock more like pounding on my door.

"Wake up Clary, we have less than six hours until your wedding" I heard Izzy yell through the door.

"Seriously get up" I heard my mother yell.

"I'm up let me take a shower before you break my door down" I said getting out of bed.

"Ten minutes" I heard Maia say and the three of them walked away. I ran to the bathroom knowing they were serious. Eight minutes later I was out of the shower and was sitting in front of my vanity with my hair in a towel and wearing worn out clothes. Just as I figured the girls walked into my room.

"Okay, five and a half hours to make you the prettiest bride ever" Izzy said. Four hours later I was finally able to look at myself.

"You look stunning" Izzy said.

"Now time for the dress" Maia said walking over me with my garment bag I had handing by my closet. I walked back into my bathroom and changed into my golden wedding dress. I walked out and the girls were staring at me and I thought their eyes were going to pop out of their heads.

"Do I look that bad?" I asked worried.

"No you look absolutely stunning" Izzy said.

"I agree" Mom said.

"Well you all need to change" I said. The girls scrambled and grabbed their dresses and changed in a flash. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"We need to Central Park" Luke said opening the door.

"How does she look?" Mom asked her husband as he walked into the room.

"The way any bride would dream of" Luke said walking over to me and offered me his arm. I smiled at him and greatly accepted it. We left the apartment and walked down the street where the carriage would be waiting. We were half way to the carriage when suddenly I saw Berlin one of the popular girls from my old school.

"Wow Fray you actually look nice, where are you going?" Berlin asked.

"Thanks I guess, and I am off to my wedding" I said.

"Who would want to marry you?" Berlin asked back to her mean self.

"Only the greatest guy in the world" Izzy said.

"Yeah, and I'm ugly. Nobody would ever marry her" Berlin said.

"Look, believe what you want, I am no longer part of your petty world" I said and walked away. We arrived at the carriage and rode in silence to Central Park. As soon as we arrived I saw all the guests sitting in the chairs with Jace, Alec, and Simon standing up at the altar with the priest who would marry us. Mom and Luke walked ahead to tell everyone it was time to start.

"No cold feet?" Izzy asked.

"No" I said.

"Well let's go get you married then" Maia said as we walked to the back of the isle. Within minutes Luke was by my side and the girls were walking down in front of me.

"Congratulations" Luke said as the music changed. We walked down the aisle and as soon as we turned the corner all eyes were on me but all I could see was Jace. Once we arrive at the end of the aisle Luke kissed my cheek and gave my hand to Jace. He helped me up the step to the makeshift stage and we turned to the priest. He spoke as any priest would at a mundane wedding for about ten minutes and suddenly pulled a stele out of his pocket.

"Take this and draw the rune of marriage and everlasting love over the others heart. Remember that with this comes great responsibility and a promise to love and cherish each other till death" the priest said as we drew the runes. When I finished I handed the stele back to him and he put it away.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride" the priest said and Jace kissed me like it was the first time we had ever kissed. That night we returned to the institute and retired to our room.

"Good night Jace" I said climbing into bed now wearing my favorite pjs consisting of Jace's shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Good night Clary Herondale" Jace said climbing into bed next to me.

"I love the sound of that" I said snuggling into my husband.

"Me too" Jace said as he turned out the light.


	2. Maxwell Alexander Herondale

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Today was a Fairytale' by Taylor swift.

* * *

Clary's PoV

I stood in the kitchen of my house in Idris. It has been nearly ten years since I discovered the shadow world and nine years since my mom let me marry the love of my life – which she still doesn't completely trust – even though he has never done anything to harm me. I thought about our first date after the war with Sebastian. I was listening to my iPod witch I brought with me from New York. Suddenly 'Today was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift' started playing and I was caught up in my memories of our first date which somehow was perfectly described in the song.

_**Today was a fairytale You were the prince I used to be a damsel in distress You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six Today was a fairytale Today was a fairytale Today was a fairytale I wore a dress You wore a dark grey t-shirt You told me I was pretty When I looked like a mess Today was a fairytale Time slows down Whenever you're around Can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me Fell in love when I saw you standing there It must have been the way Today was a fairytale It must have been the way Today was a fairytale Today was a fairytale You've got a smile that takes me to another planet Every move you make everything you say is right Today was a fairytale Today was a fairytale All that I can say Is now it's getting so much clearer Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face Today was a fairytale Time slows down Whenever you're around Yeah yeah But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me Fell in love when I saw you standing there It must have been the way Today was a fairytale It must have been the way Today was a fairytale Time slows down Whenever you're around I can feel my heart It's beating in my chest Did you feel it? I can't put this down But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me Fell in love when I saw you standing there It must have been the way But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me Fell in love when I saw you standing there It must have been the way Today was a fairytale It must have been the way Today was a fairytale Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh Today was a fairytale**_

I was so lost in the song that I never heard the front door open or hear little feet run up and someone jump on my back.

"I told you to scare mommy not jump on her" I heard Jace say as I grabbed for the little girl on my back.

"Sorry daddy" said my six year old.

"What were you and daddy up to Celine? I asked my daughter whom I named after the mother Jace never knew. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms snake around waist.

"I took her to see Amatis and then out to Izzy's" Jace said and poked Celine in the belly causing her to laugh. I placed my daughter on the floor.

"Go get cleaned up dinner is just about ready" I said and Celine ran up to her room. Jace placed a hand on my small stomach kissed my check.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" Jace asked. I looked down at my stomach and smiled.

"I think we could soon, but let's start with Celine since it will be her younger sibling" I said.

"Hopefully Jocelyn will take it better this time" Jace said.

"Mom just thought I was a little young to become a mother" I said.

"I remember she tried to strangle me with her bare hands" Jace said laughing lightly.

"Well I was nineteen at the time" I said. Just then Celine walked back downstairs.

"I ready for dinner mommy Celine said as she walked into the room.

"Okay go sit at the table and I'll have it out in a minute" I said and she walked out towards the table. Jace and I brought the food out and he dished up the plates. Forty minutes later we had all finished eating and I decided it was time to tell my daughter the news.

"Celine sweetie mommy and daddy want to ask you something?" I said and my daughter looked at me.

"How would you feel if you had a little brother or sister?" Jace asked

"Like how Danielle has Maddie?" Celine asked.

"Just like that" I said and Celine smiled.

"When would the baby be here?" Celine asked

"Eight months" I said.

"Okay" Celine said.

~Two weeks later~

Jace and I had asked our friends and family to come to dinner tonight. We sent some invites the morning after talking to Celine seeing as how some guests had to come from New York while others lived here in Alicante. Today we were going to break the news of my second pregnancy. It was a little after five when our guests stated to arrive. Mom and Luke were first to arrive, followed by Izzy and Simon. Finally Alec and Magnus showed up at six. Everyone sat in the family room and visited for a while before I got the courage to speak.

"Okay so I bet you all want to know why I called you over tonight, since I know it was hard for some of you to get here" I said as everyone turned to look at me. I was so nervous I was about to run out of the room when Jace stood up and wrapped his arm around me so I had the courage to continue.

"I'm pregnant" I said and waited for a reaction. Izzy jumped up and hugged me.

"Congratulations'" Everyone said. My mom walked up and hugged me.

"I know I wasn't trilled the last time you said those words, but I can see that everything I thought about Jace being a junior Valentine was wrong and I am sorry" Mom said. I smiled.

"I understand why you thought that, but there is nothing about me similar to that man" Jace said.

"I see that now, but back then you and Clary reminded me so much of me and Valentine that it scared me" Mom said. The rest of the night passed by super quick. Before I knew it everyone had left and it was time to put Celine to bed.

~Eight months later~

I was now nine months pregnant and due nearly any day. This morning I woke up to a sharp pain in my abdomen and I screamed. Jace came running in to see what had happened.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked.

"It's time" I said as another hit. Jace was running around the house trying to get everyone here before the baby was born. I suddenly became dizzy watching him run around.

"Jace calm down" I said.

"You're in labor and nobody is here" Jace said.

"Yeah well all this pacing is making me dizzy" I said.

"Okay sorry, I'm going to call everyone" Jace said and walked out of the room.

~Six hours later~

I lay in bed with contractions every fifteen minutes. The room was filled with people to help me to give birth to my second child, but no sign or my friends or family. Contractions quickly started coming closer together. Soon they were three minutes apart and I knew it would be time to time to push soon.

"Time to push" said one of the midwives. Just then the door flew open and my mother came flying in.

"It's okay mommy's here" mom said rushing to my side. I nodded through the pain as another contraction hit and I pushed. Twenty minutes later the midwife was handing me a little bundle in a blanket.

"Congratulations it's a boy" the midwife said. I smiled looking down my son.

"His name is Max" I said surprising the whole room.

"Why Max?" my mother asked.

"That way Jace can do the things he never got to do with his younger brother" I said and Jace smiled. We talked about the baby for nearly twenty minutes before the door flew open again.

"Oh we missed it" Izzy said walking into the room.

"I'd like to introduce Maxwell Alexander Herondale" I said handing my son to Izzy. Alec smiled when he heard that his nephew was named after his brother and him. I saw Izzy start crying at the sound of his name.


	3. H E L P ! ! ! ! ! ! !

HELP! I have run into a case of writers block with this story. If you have any ideas for a one shot you would like me to write please PM me with a title, Plot, and all pairings.

~Thanks Andryalia(WinchesterShadowHunter)


	4. Married!

Clary's PoV

I stood outside of the apartment complex that my mother lived in when I was a child. As far as I knew she still lived here with her new husband along with my brother and her new daughter. Sixteen years ago my mother had run away from her first husband (my father) with my brother and me trying to protect us from my father. Three years ago my father found us and tried his hardest to win my mother back. Six months of failed attempts he finally gave up and gave in to my mother's wish for a divorce on the condition that he got to raise me. After months of fighting my mother agreed and the divorce was final and we left leaving the small town of Idris, Montana behind. Three days later we arrived in front of my father's mansion in New York. For three years it was just the two of us and I would never have changed it, until my father brought home his girlfriend of two years and told me that she was going to be a mother figure in my life. Six months later the two married and with dad's new wife came two new brothers Sebastian, and Jordan. After that day I finally had the family I would grow to realize was my perfect family. Before I knew it six years had passed and my parent welcomed two new little members to the family. First came little Maia, and two years later came Vanessa and our family was complete. When I started sixth grade I met three new people Isabelle and her brothers Jace, and Alec who would later become my best friends including Simon whom I met in kindergarten completing my little world. Three years later Jace asked me out and I said yes. He easily earned the blessing of my father and brothers. We dated for three years before he asked me to marry him even though we were only seventeen. Within six months we had everything planned; the only tricky part was that I had to personally tell my mother whom I haven't seen in fourteen years. So that brings me to why I am back in Montana in front of an apartment I don't even remember. I walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. A minute later the door opened revealing a person who looked like a carbon copy of my father.

"Hello may I help you?" the person asked.

"Does Jocelyn Fairchild live here?" I asked.

"May I ask who wants to talk to her?" he asked

"Clarissa Morgenstern" I said.

"Come in while I find her" the person said and opened the door enough to let me through. He lead me to what I would call the living room and told me to make myself comfortable before walking off in search of Jocelyn. Five minutes later he came back followed by a person who looked like an older version of me, and three other people.

"Hello I'm Jocelyn Graymark, and who might you be?" the woman said.

"My name is Clarissa Morgenstern" I said and the lady looked shocked.

"I haven't heard that name in fourteen years" Jocelyn said.

"I believe you are my mother" I said hoping I wasn't to forward.

"Why yes I am" Jocelyn said. I looked relieved that I had found her.

"Jocelyn you have a daughter?" the tall dark haired guy who I assumed was her husband asked.

"Yes I do Luke, although I haven't seen her since my divorce from Valentine was finalized" Jocelyn said.

"Why haven't you told me about her?" Luke asked.

"Because I made a horrible decision fourteen years ago that I need to live with" Jocelyn said looking at me.

"What would that be mother?" the blond boy who answered the door asked.

"Jonathan when your father and I divorced he got Clarissa, while I got you" Jocelyn said.

"And you never tried to contact her?" Jonathan asked.

"I wanted to, but I figured she wouldn't want to hear from me" Jocelyn said.

"Look I don't need to be rude, but I need to talk before I miss my plane" I said reminding everyone of my presence.

"Right, what is it?" Jocelyn asked.

"I personally have come to invite you all to my wedding in two months" I said.

"Who would let you get married, your only seventeen years old?" Jocelyn asked completely shocked.

"My parents are completely okay with it" I said.

"Why would Valentine agree to such a thing?" Luke asked.

"Because he knows how much I love Jace, and how nothing on this earth will change my mind about marring him" I said then stood up. I reached into my purse and pulled out an envelope with the word _Graymark_ written across it.

"I hope you all decide to come, it would mean a lot to me" I said as I handed Jocelyn the invitation.

"I'll walk you out" Jonathan said also standing up and following me towards the door.

"If it's any consolation she thought about you all the time, and regret letting you go" Jonathan said once we were out of the room.

"That might be true, but remember if I never left you wouldn't have your family" I said

"Not this family, but I might have had my sister" Jonathan said.

"Maybe, we will never know how life could have been, but need to be thankful for how it is" I said as we reached the door.

"True, but I would have loved to have watched my little sister grow up" Jonathan said.

"Well you get to watch the sibling you have grow up and be the best big brother for them" I said. I reached for the door and opened it knowing that this is the first and most likely the last time I will ever see my brother.

"Goodbye Jonathan" I said.

"Goodbye Clarissa" Jonathan said as he shut the door behind me. I walked across the lawn and got back in the car that would take me to the airport and back to my family.

~Six Hours Later~

I finally found my way to the baggage claim and found my bag before making my way to the arrival gate in search of my fiancée. I rounded the corner by the door when I finally caught sight of a familiar head of blond hair.

"Jace" I said as I walked up to him and his dark haired companion.

"Clary" Izzy said cutting Jace off and giving me a big hug.

"Angel" Jace said and wrapped me in a hug as soon as Izzy let go.

"How did it go?" Izzy asked.

"About as good as I expected it to" I said.

"Did you give them the invitation?" Jace asked as we started heading for the door.

"Yes I did, I hope they come" I said.

~Idris, Montana Jonathan's PoV~

I walked back into the main room where my family still sat thinking about what had just happened.

"That is not the way I pictured reuniting with my daughter" Mom said.

"I didn't think she would ever come back" I said sitting down on the couch where Clarissa just sat.

"I didn't think Valentine would let her do something like this" dad said.

"Who is this Valentine guy anyway?" I asked not knowing what to expect.

"Valentine Morgenstern was my high school sweetheart and your father" Mom said.

"He was also my best friend in high school" dad said.

"Why did he leave?" I asked.

"I left him to protect you and your sister" Mom said.

"Protect us from what?" I asked.

"Your father" Mom said.

"He wasn't the nicest of people and your mother thought it wasn't safe for you around him" dad said.

"How did he end up with Clarissa?" I asked.

"Full custody of her was his only request in the divorce" Mom said.

"What is in the envelope?" My sister Aline asked walking into the room.

"An invitation to my daughter's wedding" Mom said.

"Well open it, I want to see" Aline said ripping the envelope from my hand and opening it.

_You are cordially invited to the _

_Wedding ceremony of _

_Clarissa Seraphina "Clary" Morgenstern_

_And _

_Jonathan Christopher "Jace" Herondale_

_Friday the 3__rd__ of August Two Thousand Nine_

_One Forty pm_

_4620 W. Pike Lake Rd. _

_New York, New York 63235_

"Well it looks like she is serious" Aline said putting the invitation down on the table.

"I can't believe she is getting married" Mom said.

"Isn't that Stephen and Celine's son?" Dad asked and mom nodded.

"Adopted by Robert and Maryse Lightwood upon their death" Mom said.

"I think we should go, it might be the only time we get to see Clarissa" I said

"I agree you guys need this" Aline said.

"I agree with the kids" dad said.

"Alright then we'll go" mom said

~Clary's PoV~

~Wedding day~

It has been two months since I spoke to my mother and I had given up hope that she would show, but I still kept her seats open.

"Are we ready for today?" Izzy asked.

"Well it's time to get your hair and makeup done for the big day" Izzy said as the stylists arrived. Four hours later I stood in my little tent waiting for my queue to walk down the aisle towards the love of my life. Just then my parents walked up to me.

"We are so proud of you baby" Mom said

"I know I love you guys" I said looking at them.

"We love you too" dad said.

"Alright guys its show time" Izzy said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm going to go sit down, I'll see you after the ceremony" mom said. I hugged her and took my father's arm as she walked out of the tent to her seat.

"Ready?" Dad asked as we lined up behind my brides mates.

"I have never been more ready in my life" I said as the music started and the girls started down the aisle.

"Well its time then" dad said.

~Jocelyn's PoV~

My family and I arrived at the location of my daughter's wedding at one fifteen and I was already ready to turn around and fly back to Montana before Luke stopped me.

"We need to do this" Luke said.

"I know" I said

"Let's find our seats" Aline said

"Not yet, I mean look at this place" Jonathan said

"It is beautiful" Aline said.

"I can't believe she grew up here" I said knowing that this was her home.

"We can talk after the wedding, right now let's be thankful we even got invited" Luke said. I nodded knowing my husband was right. I walked down to where the ceremony was being held just before the music started. I sat down and watched my daughter marry a man I haven't even met yet.

~Clary's PoV ~

I watched as my brides mates walked down the aisle ahead of me. Soon the music changed and all the guests stood up, I walked towards the aisle next to my father. I looked up and saw my mother I was happy that she showed up. I looked up again and suddenly I looked right at Jace, and the world around me disappeared. I looked into Jace's eyes and I was lost only paying enough attention to not miss when I was supposed to speak.

"You may kiss the bride" I heard the reverend say pulling me from my thoughts as Jace pulled me in and kissed me.

"Ladies and gentleman Mr. and Mrs. Jace Herondale" The reverend said as we headed back up the aisle. Soon it was time for pictures before the reception.

"One minute" I said before walking off to find Jocelyn. It didn't take long for me to find her standing by a table covered by picture displays.

"Thanks for coming" I said causing Jocelyn to jump.

"I am glad you invited us" Jocelyn said.

"I know this is odd, but were about to do family photos and I want you to join me" I said. Jocelyn looked surprised.

"Are you sure about that?" Jocelyn asked.

"I may not have grown up with you but you're still my mother so I am sure" I said.

"Lead the way then" Jocelyn said. We walked back across the yard to where the pictures would be taken.

"I'm back" I said causing everyone to look at me.

"Jocelyn" dad said noticing who I brought with me.

"Valentine" Jocelyn said not sure what to think. Just then mom came over after founding up my siblings.

"Hello" mom said.

"Hi" Jocelyn said.

"Were here" said Sebastian said with Jordan, Maia, and Vanessa following. Just then Luke, Jonathan, and Luke's daughter walked up.

"Well this is going to be awkward" Jace said and I elbowed him.

"Clare who are these people?" Sebastian asked

"I got this Clare" dad said looking at Sebastian.

"This is my ex-wife and my ex-best friend" dad said

"Lucian and Jocelyn Graymark" mom said.

"This is my son Jonathan and my daughter Aline" Jocelyn said pointing to the kids next to her.

"I know who Jonathan is Jocelyn" dad said.

"Do you he was barely one the last time you saw him" Jocelyn said getting annoyed.

"Why don't you introduce us to your family Valentine" Luke said and dad nodded.

"My wife Lilith, her sons Sebastian and Jordan, along with our daughters Maia and Vanessa" dad said pointing to everyone.

"And of course our son-in-law Jace" mom said. At this point I had grown tired of all the arguing.

"That's enough, I brought you over so I could celebrate my wedding with my whole family" I said trying not to yell.

"Let's just get the pictures taken" dad said and everyone nodded. Pictures started with just me and Jace. Then slowly both sides of my family were added. Finally we ended with one picture of everybody.

"Alright well thank you for coming" I said looking at Jocelyn.

"Well we ever see you again?" Jocelyn asked.

"I don't know, maybe" I said and Jocelyn nodded as she and her family walked off.

"That was the worst idea ever" I said once they were out of ear shot.

"You didn't need to bring them over for pictures" Jordan said.

"I meant inviting them, you idiot" I said.

"Then why did you?" Sebastian asked.

"These two said I had too" I said pointing to our parents. They nodded proving I was right.

"Do you plan on seeing them again?" mom asked. I shook my head.

"I have all the family I need right here, why try to change it" I said and smiled. We walked off towards the reception and the start of the rest of my life as Clarissa Seraphina Herondale. I knew I would always love the sound of that. Being married to the love of my life was the best thing ever to happen to me even if it has only been an hour.


End file.
